Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. Of course, proper functioning of a computing system relies on software that provides the appropriate function, and data that provides appropriate input and configuration for the software. Furthermore, it is important that execution of software respect dependencies between components of that software. Given how complex software has now become, and given the mass quantities of data available for processing, such construction can be a difficult task.
Nodal graphs are one mechanism that visualizes the process in a much more intuitive way for a user. Furthermore, rather than simply visualization, the building of nodal graphs actually constructs the corresponding software. Nodal graphs are constructed from graph nodes that each represent executable components of the software. Furthermore, input ports of a given graph node may be coupled to upstream graph nodes so as to represent dependency from that upstream data node and/or data flow from that upstream data node. Typically, a user may simply gesture that an output port of an upstream graph node is to be coupled to an input port of a downstream graph node. This would enforce a dependency at runtime if the coupling represented a dependency, or cause data to flow at runtime if the coupling represents a data flow.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.